


American Peculiars One-Shot Collection

by LadyMorphine



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe, Angst, Awkward Romance, Cute, Cutesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, One Word Prompts, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Romance, Shipping, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorphine/pseuds/LadyMorphine
Summary: Since there has been nothing revolving around the American peculiars I decided to write a one-shot collection revolving around them.





	1. Screaming Silence

**Author's Note:**

> The word for this prompt is pain

''No, Jacob you can't go,'' I whispered to him as hot stinging tears welled in my eyes.

He was covered in blood. It was pooling in a large crimson puddle all around us. If I hadn't known Jacob then I would have suspected I had stumbled onto a murder scene.

''Noor. I have no choice,'' said Jacob faintly.

''No, I can't lose anyone else,'' I whispered my voice trembling.

I held Jacob's blood-stained hands in my own, his blood getting on my clothes. He was shaking and cold. His now blood starved lips were turning purple.

''No, Jacob we can get you to a hospital,'' I said as I began to weep. My tears falling onto his jacket.

''Noor. You have to do this. I may be finished but you can survive. You can live and tell your story,'' his voice was now just a faint whisper.

His life was being sucked away from him more quickly now. This was it, he was dying. I was losing another. First mom, then dad, now Jacob. It was almost like it was a nightmare I couldn't wake up from that I was doomed to dream over and over again for the rest of my days.

Watching one by one those I love and care about being taken from me and brutally killed in front of me.

''Jacob,'' I whimpered, my tough exterior crumbling away into microscopic dust.

''Noor, it will be okay. I promise. Just find V,'' he trailed off, his voice barely a whisper.

I looked into his eyes. They stared up into the night sky without seeing. Jacob Portman was no more.

I fell into the pool of blood next to him and began to sob uncontrollably. They were loud and aching ones. I didn't think I would ever stop sobbing.

But somehow I did and I stared out over the lake that glittered in the silver moonlight.

All of this had been caused by carelessness, people who smashed up things and people before retreating back into their wealth or power. All of this had been caused by people who didn't care and were careless. The adults who were supposed to protect us hadn't, and now Jacob laid dead beside my feet. His blood still pooling out of him and turning the soles of my feet red.

I desperately wanted his all to be some prank or joke, or just some horrible nightmare I could just wake up from.

''This isn't happening. This isn't happening, this isn't real,'' I thought as I began to sob again.

I released a hellish scream that echoed out onto the lake. I didn't even think I could make that sort of primal animalistic sound. Maybe I had produced it out of my grief.

It felt like I was in hell. Everyone I got close to either was killed or captured. My world was burning! I was in hell!

My sobs devolved into nightmarish gagging and crying screeches of inconsolable grief that rippled through the formerly peaceful night.

I then stood up and stared once again out onto the shimmering lake. I had to do this for Jacob. I had to get up and keep on living, no matter how much it pained me to do so. I took steps out of the woods and into the lake’s pure waters that seemed to stretch out forever before me.

And at that moment I could almost hear Jacob’s voice saying.

“Fight for me”.


	2. Walls Could Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A step into the world of Leo's goddaughter Agatha on the night she got kidnapped/ (possibly?) died. And my interpretation of how her world might have been. I hope this poor baby is alive. She didn't deserve what happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Agatha  
> ship(s): none  
> verse: Canonverse  
> warnings: fighting and mentions of domestic violence. Between Agatha's parents Alex Marazita (short for Alexandra) and John Visini (Agatha's mother took back her maiden name after the divorce)

I had my ear pressed up against the door to the screams of my parents fighting, to hear the fallout, just another reason to try to escape it all.

It was like this nearly every night for as long as I could remember. Always them fighting, screaming, and yelling at each other and occasionally becoming violent with one another. But never around me, it was always after they thought I had fallen asleep. That was when the fighting took place. I wondered then if it was so they could spare me some grief. So I wouldn’t be scared all the time of their fights and screaming.

During the day my world was a different story. Mommy and Daddy were always busy and it was the same with uncle Leo, so they spoiled me rotten with material things to keep me happy, I suppose to them that was love. I was waited on hand and foot and had everything I could ever want and yet, I was still miserable. And they didn’t even know because they barely even saw me. 

I was taken care of by a nanny and taught lessons by a tutor. Since I didn’t attend a normal school I had no friends, and so in place of friends, I had a fluffy white Persian cat named Duchess and a large Bernese Mountain Dog named Verity. They were both lovely and kept me company during the day while I played with my dolls. I often wished for real playmates and not just Duchess and Verity but they kept me company good enough I guess.

I loved reading books as they kept me company and took me to faraway lands where I could run around with other children and be free from my life. Free from my lonely and unhappy world, free from Mommy and Daddy’s fighting, free from my friendless life, free to do what I pleased.

Then came a loud thud on the other side of the wall. I quickly crawled to a different part of the wall with my teddy bear Velvet in hand. I shimmied on the floor over to Duchess and Verity. When I got in front of them I got on my knees. The noise had woken them up and they’d likely been awake for as long as I had.

“It will be okay,’’ I whispered as I pet Verity’s head trying to calm her down.

The fighting scared them too. It always had. So I did what little I could to comfort them. Duchess hopped onto my lap and I scratched one of her ears as she began to purr quietly in my lap.

I tried my best to calm them and keep them calm. But petting Verity’s head and scratching Duchess’ ears did little to calm them after awhile. I sighed and just sat with them as I held Velvet in my lap. Mommy and Daddy were still fighting and it seemed they wouldn’t stop anytime soon.

Then something happened that never happened before. Their arguing became about me.

“Well, wouldn’t you rather spend more time with our daughter!’’ Mommy yelled.

“I would! But you know our duties can’t allow for it!’’ Daddy yelled right back at her.

“Yeah! Sitting on your ass with your friends smoking cigars every day at the bar counts as a duty!’’ Mommy shouted in a snarky voice.

“Well, shouldn’t a man have time away from his wife! Especially when the said wife is as much of a bitch as you!” Daddy shouted.

I covered my mouth as tears began to fall down my face. Did Mommy and Daddy still love me?

“I’m saying our daughter barely ever sees you!” shouted Mommy right back at Daddy.

“Well, she hardly ever sees you either!” Daddy shouted right back at Mommy.

The tears continued to fall down my face. I held Velvet tightly against my chest as they fought. I just wanted them to stop fighting, for them to not fight anymore.

“Maybe we should get a divorce!” Daddy shouted.

“Maybe we should,’’ said Mommy in a stern voice before she walked away and I heard her wedding ring hit the floor.

“Take it, there’s no point in me keeping it. I’m leaving for Marina’s tomorrow with Agatha. Don’t expect us to come back and I’ll send for divorce papers while I’m there John you son of a bitch. I’m done with you, you fucker. And when Agatha and I leave tomorrow morning, we’re never coming back,’’ Mommy said as she slammed the door to her bedroom.

I slapped my hand over my mouth. Divorce? That wasn’t for people like us! I desperately wanted to run out my bedroom door and beg them to stay together. Then I felt Verity and Duchess put their paws on my hand. I look into their eyes for a long moment.

“Don’t worry Agatha. It will be okay. This is the answer to your prayers, even if it will hurt a little. It will mean no more Mommy and Daddy fighting, no more screaming, yelling, shouting or violence. You’ll have a calm world. And a happy one too,’’ their eyes said.

Tears still fell from my big brown eyes as I looked away from them out my window. The night was still and calm, a stark difference from the red hot rage that usually enveloped my house at nighttime. The nightmare that consumed my life nearly every night before I fell into slumber.

I quickly crawled into bed with Velvet bound tightly to my chest with my arms. I pulled the pastel pink covers over my body and curled deeper into the bed. Then the rain began to fall outside and hard too. Like it always did on this particular night. I heard the rumble of thunder outside and then a flash of lightning so hard and bright it lit up the sky as though daylight.  
And in those last moments before sleep, I pondered a certain question. What if these walls could talk? What kind of stories would they tell? Stories of pain and rage of an unhappy marriage? Stories of a miserable lonely little girl with a tear-streaked face who listened to her parents' fight every night? Or would the walls tell happy stories, likened to us trying to keep a perfect facade. Then moments later after I fell into a slumber a loud crash and the shatter of glass awoke me.


End file.
